1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial robot that suspends a suspended unit movably in a straight line on a straight axis that is fixed on a stationary part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where an industrial robot is introduced into a small installation, a perpendicularly intersected type industrial robot is used. This type of the industrial robot has two straight-moving axes that are perpendicularly intersected. In order to supply signal wires and power supply lines to movable parts disposed on the straight-moving axes, the wires and lines are passed through in a cable supporting means.
The cable supporting means is arranged so that its bending direction is perpendicular to the supporting surface of the cable supporting means as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 2003-83473 and No. 2000-161447, for example.
For this reason, noise and dust occurs when a suspended unit moves because of an occurrence of a collision by a weight of the cable supporting means acting in the direction of gravity and a movement force of the cable supporting means existing above the suspended unit that moves towards the supporting surface side of the cable supporting means.